


Adam and Eve

by Serene_sama94



Series: My Original babys [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Apocalypse, End of the World, Extinction, F/M, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Religion, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Same-Sex Marriage, Violence, adan&eve, origin of the world
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Bienvenidos a la tierra, hogar de una de las criaturas más voraces y salvajes de todo el universo, una especie capaz de destruirse así misma por su ambición y ansias de poder y omnipresencia, una especie que acaba de condenarse a la extinción.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: My Original babys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124912
Kudos: 1





	1. Prefacio

En medio del desierto paisaje del ártico, un enorme haz de luz abrió los cielos dando una imagen maravillosa, colores increíblemente bellos y surreales, mezclas de rosa, verde, y azul colorearon el cielo cual aurora boreal en una espiral frenética que parecía querer dividir el cielo en dos… fue una lástima que nadie lo viera.

Pero aquel hermoso fenómeno claramente no era natural, de aquel agujero en el cielo descendieron dos enormes figuras, de los cuales el más pequeño tenía una estatura de por lo menos dos metros, sus rasgos eran humanos, muy hermosos y masculinos.

Ambas figuras se irguieron en toda su altura y observaron a su alrededor maravillados con la devastadora e imponente presencia del hielo, se sonrieron ampliamente y se tomaron las manos mientras caminaban en busca de vida.

Durante su estancia en la tierra estas dos extrañas criaturas se maravillaron con las diferentes formas de vidas, admiraron la vegetación y reverenciaron los ancestrales paisajes, por un instante creyeron que la tierra por fin había llegado a su época de oro… y entonces encontraron a la humanidad.

Protegidos por la invisibilidad (o un escudo refractor de luz mejor dicho) llegaron a una región muy basta y grande, con enormes construcciones que parecían palacios, en las calles los humanos caminaban sin prestar atención a su alrededor todos sumidos en aquellos pequeños aparatos, “celulares” los llamaban al parecer, se transportaban en monstruosas maquinas que lanzaban toneladas de humo negro al cielo, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue aquella pareja, eran dos hombres, caminaban tomados de la mano, ellos no hacían nada tan solo mostraban su amor y entonces fueron atacados… Nuestros visitantes se horrorizaron al ver a aquella pareja ser golpeada hasta la inconsciencia sin que nadie les defendiera, escuchaban a sus agresores gritarles llenos de cólera, patearlos y caminar sobre ellos sin reparo.

Sin poder creer lo que habían visto se marcharon en busca de más humanidad y encontraron guerra, cientos de hombres disparando artefactos creados exclusivamente para terminar con la preciada vida, guiados por líderes egoístas y avariciosos disputando por territorios que deberían pertenecer a la naturaleza y no al hombre, animales siendo torturados por el simple hecho de ser animales y varias decenas de los mismos extintos… perdidos para toda la eternidad, miles de árboles arrancados sin piedad como si no tuviesen vida, litros y litros de agua contaminada gota a gota, cientos de niños llorando sin encontrar a sus familias y otros tantos muriendo de hambre… mujeres golpeadas por no cubrir su rostro, mujeres golpeadas simplemente por ser mujeres, más niños abusados por el simple hecho de ser niños. Falsos profetas incitando al odio, al temor a un dios omnipresente, omnipotente y vengativo, cientos de hombres robando por tener más dinero cuando otros roban para poderse alimentar…

Nuestros visitantes regresaron al ártico, y por primera vez notaron los enormes glaciares derritiéndose… Se dejaron caer al suelo y lloraron amargamente por el destino de este hermoso planeta. El más pequeño de ellos se enjugo el rostro y mirando a su compañero con el alma desgarrada susurro:

-¿En que nos equivocamos?


	2. Capítulo Uno

Alistair era un hombre muy exitoso en sociedad, am tal vez con su estatura fuera considerado un hombre muy pequeño y su acento marcado fuera motivo de burla, pero nadie podía burlarse de su título en ingeniería mecatrónica en Oxford, mucho menos por tener la empresa más exitosa del país y ser considerado uno de los hombres más ricos y sexys del mundo… además tenía a su lado al amor de su vida y nada podía hacer que se deprimiera.

William tiene una modesta carrera, nunca fue de los más destacados en la universidad pero siempre se enorgullece de haber mantenido su beca en la prestigiosa universidad de Oxford y obtener su título en medicina, además está casado con el hombre más maravilloso de todos, el carismático y vanidoso Alistair Korsakov.

El matrimonio Bradbury lleva años juntos, 8 para ser exactos y aunque en un momento fue difícil hacer pública su homosexualidad, ambos supieron cómo salir adelante. Se conocieron en un pub cerca de la universidad, William siempre cuenta lo cautivado que se sintió con aquella sonrisa y la calma que lo baño al reflejarse en esa mirada, a Alistair le encanta contar lo que sintió en cuanto vio al rubio “pensé que debía ser mío” siempre dice. En realidad no quiere sonar cursi al relatar cómo sintió su corazón parar, cómo la tierra dejo de girar y su respiración se detuvo…… y entonces todo fue paz, el estrés de la escuela desapareció, los problemas familiares le parecieron nimiedades y por primera vez en la vida se sintió feliz consigo mismo, dejó de reprocharse su orientación sexual, dejo de sentirse un fenómeno y se aceptó a sí mismo.

William criado por un tradicional matrimonio inglés en Londres, recibió de inmediato el apoyo de sus padres cuando les presento a su novio.

Alistair criado por un tradicional matrimonio ruso en Moscú, recibió de inmediato un ultimátum, cuando por teléfono les conto sobre su orientación sexual. Él debía elegir entre su pareja y su familia… Lleva 8 años sin hablar con sus padres.

Al terminar ambos sus carreras en Oxford, decidieron mudarse a Nueva York donde ahora viven felices, donde son aceptados y se rodean de gente que les quiere.

Un día mientras Alistair trabajaba en la oficina decidió tomar un trago para relajarse y encendió el televisor lo primero en aparecer fueron las horripilantes noticias de aquella ley anti propaganda gay en Rusia, el moreno no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente negando con la cabeza pues en esos momentos se avergonzaba de su nación. Entonces todo cambio, un boletín de último minuto avisaba de una extraña explosión en las calles de Moscú, el centro de la capital destruida por completo, ningún sobreviviente en kilómetros a la redonda……

Alistair se levantó de inmediato y tomo el teléfono para llamar a su hermano

-¿Bueno? ¿Alistair lo has visto?- contestaron de inmediato

-¡Si Vladimir! ¡Dios esto es horrible! ¿Saben que sucedió?

-No, pero no puedo ponerme en contacto con papá…

-Por eso te llame Vlad, sabes que a mi jamás me contestarían- suspiro el moreno

-Quiero suponer que están bien Al, no han dicho el alcance de los daños y no saben el motivo de la explosión…

-¿Me avisaras en cuanto sepas algo?- susurro Alistair angustiado

-En cuanto me comunique con ellos te lo hare saber

-Gracias hermano, te quiero

-Yo también te quiero Alistair…

***********************************

William estaba en la clínica, después de una guardia tan atareada lo único que deseaba era dormir un poco, y si lograba hacerlo en brazos de su esposo agradecería al cosmos, llevaba casi 24 horas sin ver a Alistair y se sentía incompleto, así que decidió tomar un breve descanso para llamar a su marido, sin embargo cuando entro al cuarto de descanso lo que vio en la pantalla lo impresiono, al ver las imágenes de Moscú completamente destruida la sangre se le helo en las venas y no pudo evitar angustiarse por sus suegros, tal vez ellos no lo quisieran pero después de todo eran los padres del amor de su vida y por ese simple hecho les debía muchísimo

-Impresionante ¿no?- le comento el Dr. Johnson que se encontraba en el sofá- Rusia quedara devastada después de esto, están en pleno conflicto político civil, y la guerra con Ucrania… deberían olvidarse de sus olimpiadas

-Si…- apenas logro decir cuando encontró su voz- terrible…

-Espere un poco… Dr. Bradbury su esposo nació allá, ¿cierto?

-Si… si me disculpa- se alejó de su compañero y saco el celular, debía llamar a Alistair aunque su llamada ya no sería tan bonita como él había deseado

-¿Bueno? ¿William?- contesto su esposo, en su voz se notaba que había escuchado la noticia

-Acabo de enterarme amor- le dijo deseando poder estar a su lado- ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

-No… he llamado a mi hermano pero no contestan ni en casa ni el móvil…. Will, tengo miedo

-Lo se… hablare con el jefe de cirugía y estaré contigo en una hora más tardar

-¡No! No puedes dejar el trabajo así, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes amor

-ahora dímelo en forma que te lo creas…- se rio- Te veo en un rato Al….

*********************************************************

Un hombre (si se le puede llamar hombre) de 2.10 mts de estatura, y cabello negro y hermosos ojos de un azul tan profundo como el océano, su piel tan pálida como la nieve y unos labios carnosos de color durazno se encontraba sentado en el piso helado acariciando amorosamente a un hermoso lobo ártico.

-¿Qué es lo que les han hecho?- susurraba aquel hombre al lupino mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- quedan tan pocos… tu deberías tener una enorme familia, ¿qué es lo que te han hecho?

-Querido… debemos continuar- susurro otro hombre de grandes ojos verdes y piel tan oscura como el azabache, su cabello negro tranzado llegaba a su cintura, fácilmente alcanzaba 2.50 mts de altura

-No puedo… yo… sigo preguntándome que hicimos mal- dijo poniéndose de pie y alisando sus extrañas ropas de color gris (una especie de pantalón ajustado y una casaca que daba el aspecto de la piel de un rinoceronte, acompañada de unas botas del mismo color)

-Los dejamos solos demasiado tiempo- susurro el otro en respuesta tomándole de la mano y acercándolo a su cuerpo- confiamos en ellos y les dejamos solos… ¡mira lo que han hecho! A mí también me duele, y tal vez no podamos pero es lo que debemos hacer…

**************************************************************

Alistair y William se encontraban abrazados en su sala, el moreno sollozaba desgarradoramente desde el pecho mientras su esposo intentaba consolarle en silencio, hace apenas unos minutos habían recibido la llamada de Vladimir, quien ahogado en lágrimas les había comunicado que sus padres habían fallecido en aquel atentado junto con absolutamente toda la población de la capital rusa. Ambos se quedaron en el sofá hasta que el cansancio los venció.

Al día siguiente Alistair parecía haber perdido algo en su interior, se movía sin razonar lo que hacía, cual zombie y su esposo le miraba preocupado

-Al… tal vez debamos ir a ver a tu hermano- susurro deteniéndolo en la cocina- Ambos lo necesitan

-No… yo… tengo proyectos y tú no puedes dejar a tus pacientes…

-Amor, tu eres más importante- le dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos

-Llegara la carta…- susurro Alistair con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas- no podemos irnos

-Al…

-Estaré bien Will, y Vlad tiene a su familia, los niños le ayudaran a estar mejor y nosotros tenemos que esperar para ver a Alan

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si amor- le abrazo con fuerza y lo beso en los labios- mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien


	3. Capítulo Dos

Han pasado cuatro días desde la enorme catástrofe en Rusia, el país se encuentra desolado y pese a que la ONU le ha ofrecido toda la ayuda posible, hasta no poder poner control y un gobierno temporal las cosas no iban a poder controlarse, todos pensaban que pronto se recuperaría la paz internacional y entonces… volvió a suceder una enorme explosión sin motivo aparente destruyo por completo Kabul, dejando a Afganistán sin líderes y Abuya orillando a Nigeria a una horrible revuelta civil.

La ONU ha hecho una reunión de emergencia pues no se explican el porqué de aquellos atentados y mucho menos el artefacto que pudiera haber creado tales niveles de destrucción sin dejar rastro alguno, justo cuando se encontraban en la sede en New York, una nueva noticia los conmociono…

La ciudad del Vaticano exploto cuando miles de católicos se encontraban en la plaza de san pedro esperando la oración de su santidad, la sede más poderosa del mundo, la sede del poder de la iglesia católica apostólica romana desapareció en segundos….

**************************************************************************************

Alistair estaba en su oficina tecleando a máxima velocidad, estaba tan intrigado con los múltiples atentados de estos días que decidió buscar conexiones, hasta el momento lo único que ha encontrado es además del hecho de ser las capitales de sus respectivos países, la evidente homofobia de cada una de aquellas ciudades, el sentía que había algo más que unía aquellos lugares, las investigaciones de la ONU no llegaban a ningún lado y parecían no haberse dado cuenta de las múltiples desapariciones de niños prodigio en aquellos lugares pero Alistair Bradbury no podía darse por vencido…

-Sr. Alistair- susurro su secretaria entrando a su oficina- Le ha llegado correspondencia

-Gracias Bárbara, puedes dejarla en mi escritorio- dijo sin quitar la vista del monitor

-Jefe… hay una carta de servicios sociales, pensé que le interesaría

-¿Ya llego?- murmuro viendo la carta en manos de la mujer y prácticamente se la arrebato de las manos la abrió con prisa y sin poderlo creer llamo a su esposo

-¿Al? ¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Está todo bien?

-¡La aceptaron!- grito al auricular- Amor, ¡aceptaron la solicitud de adopción!

-¡oh Al, no lo puedo creer!- contesto William extasiado

-Debemos ir por Alan!

-Tranquilo hermoso- el rubio se rio de la emoción de su marido- primero debemos ir a servicios sociales y después veremos cuándo podremos ir a verlo

-Will- el moreno no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de alegría- vamos a ser papás Will… y-yo… tendré… tendremos un hermoso niño al cual criar…

***************************************************************

Aquel hombre tan musculoso e imponente miraba el horizonte con melancolía, aquellas playas que debían ser llanamente hermosas estaban cubiertas de aquel viscoso líquido negro, aves y peces sufrían la muerte lenta y dolorosamente, mientras algunas personas intentaban salvarles

-No todos son iguales- susurro su pareja a su lado

-Unos cuantos… y ¿cuántos han ocasionado esto?- susurro señalando aquella catástrofe- y ¿cuántas veces ha sucedido ya?

-Cariño…

-Es por eso que estamos llevando a los pequeños… ellos merecen otra oportunidad- dijo el de ojos verdes mirando con gran emoción al pelinegro

-¿Y las pequeñas? ¿No es un error?

-Sin ellas simplemente morirán… Ellas no fueron nuestro gran error, no es culpa de ellas lo que ha sucedido aquí, sino que todos, tanto hombres como mujeres se han creído amos y señores del planeta… Las necesitamos si queremos salvarlos.

****************************************************************

Ha pasado una semana más y el mundo está vuelto loco, Piongyang, Macao, Brasilia, Tokio, Múnich, y Cd. De México han desaparecido del mapa sin motivo aparente y las investigaciones no conducen a ningún lugar. Alistair por el momento ha dejado sus investigaciones pues en su mundo particular nada tiene mayor relevancia que su nuevo tesoro, desde hoy llamado oficialmente Alan Bradbury

-Hola Alan, ¿cómo estas hoy, pequeño?- susurro el moreno temblando de nervios

-Bien Al ¿y tú?- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza

-Bien pequeño

-Al… ¿cuándo voy a poder irme con ustedes? ¡Yo de verdad quiero que sean mis papás!

-Yo... ehh...- Alistar sintió un nudo hacerse en su garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, así que miro a su esposo en busca de auxilio

-Nosotros también queremos que seas nuestro hijo… de hecho, ya lo eres campeón, vinimos por ti

-¿De verdad?- grito emocionado y se arrojó a los brazos del rubio- ¡Ya tengo papás!

-Si cariño… dos papás que te adoran- le contesto William abrazándole

Una hora después el emocionado niño se encontraba con sus nuevos padres en su nueva casa y lo llevaban a su nuevo cuarto que constaba de una enorme cama cubierta de peluches de animales, las paredes aun eran blancas y había un enorme ventanal

-No pinte porque pensé que podríamos hacerlo juntos- susurro Alistair a un lado del niño- ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos a comprar la pintura que más te guste y nos ayudas?

-¿Puede ser morada?- dijo con enormes ojos llenos de emoción

-Claro que si hermoso, de mil colores si quieres- le contesto sonriendo

-y compraremos ropa y juguetes- intervino William- todos los que a ti te gusten

-¿Voy a ir a la escuela?

-Si cariño, a partir de la siguiente semana, así que también te compraremos tus cuadernos… Hey ¿qué sucede?- dijo preocupado al ver las lágrimas del pequeño

-Gracias…- sollozo- yo… y-yo siempre quise tener papás, y poder tener mi habitación e ir a la escuela…- se arrojó a los brazos del moreno sollozando más fuerte

-Hey no llores amor…- le dijo besando sus mejillas- estaremos contigo para siempre, ¿ok? Nunca más te hará falta nada

William se unió al abrazo conteniendo sus lágrimas y completamente agradecido con el universo por poder tener en su vida a estos dos hombres tan hermosos y gentiles

*******************************************************************

-¿Vienes conmigo?- pregunto el ojiazul a su pareja que acariciaba el caparazón de una hermosa tortuga Laud

-Lo único que me duele es que a ellos no los podemos salvar…- susurro dejando a la tortuga en la arena y la observaba regresar al mar- el cambio sería demasiado para ellos- dijo el de piel más oscura mirando al más pequeño con melancolía

-Lo se… a mí también me duele…- suspiro fuerte- los pequeños ya están a salvo

-Bien- le tomo de la mano- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-La ciudad se llama Washington…


	4. Capítulo Tres

Estados Unidos de Norteamérica es un caos total, el gobierno interino puesto hace apenas unos días es un desastre total y los grupos anarquistas no han dejado de amotinarse en cada ciudad desde que la capital estallo al igual que otras alrededor del mundo. Las escuelas y centros comerciales han sido el blanco de grupos vandálicos, por lo tanto el pobre Alan se ha visto prácticamente recluido en su habitación, William ha trabajado sin parar en el hospital desde que las disputas comenzaron en la ciudad y con ellos decenas de heridos que atender a diario y Alistair ha intentado salvar su patrimonio trabajando desde casa mientras investiga por su cuenta los múltiples atentados de los que han sido blanco países de primer y tercer mundo desde hace algunas semanas

-¿Papá?- susurro el pequeño castaño al entrar en la oficina

-¿Que sucede campeón?- contesto el moreno dejando la computadora a un lado y sentándolo en sus piernas

-¿Por qué está pasando todo esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que han explotado grandes ciudades, como si algo cayera del cielo y las evaporara

-¿Que tanto sabes de esto?- le cuestiono frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno… amm en el orfanato veía las noticias… yo sé que no debería y son cosas de adultos pero me llamo la atención que nadie sabía dónde estallo la bomba por que no encontraban rastros ni puntos de explosión, pero encontraban agujeros profundos muuuy pequeños y nadie los tomo en cuenta… yo creo que ahí cayo la bomba, tal vez este enterrada y por eso no la encuentran.

-Sabes, eres muy inteligente – le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza- pero tú no debes preocuparte por eso, todo estará bien cariño

Por esa tarde decidió dejar el trabajo de lado y paso toda la tarde jugando y viendo películas con su hijo hasta que el cansancio los venció y se quedaron dormidos en el sofá donde William los encontró al llegar a casa

A la mañana siguiente el olor del café despertó a los Bradbury, William se había levantado y preparado el desayuno para su familia, quienes por cierto despertaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, Alistair se levantó despacio y camino con pereza al comedor mientras que Alan corrió como loco a saludar a su padre

-Buenos días dúo maravilla- les dijo el rubio mientras cargaba a su hijo y se acercaba a besar a su esposo- ¿qué tal les fue ayer?

-¡Papá jugo conmigo toooodo el día!- exclamo el pequeño- y vimos Big Hero Six, y ¡comimos golosinas!

-Pero comieron algo, ¿cierto?

-¡Claro que alimento bien a mi hijo! – dijo Alistair indignado

-Hahaha, ok lo lamento- contesto Will divertido- ¿Que planeamos hacer hoy?

-En realidad… amm nada

-Desayunemos y después veremos que hacer- sugirió el rubio mientras se sentaban

******************************************************************

-No falta mucho- susurro el ojiazul mirando a su pareja

-No, los artefactos están en su sitio. Solo unos pequeños más y podremos irnos- le contesto el otro acercándose a él

-No puedo creer que encontráramos un uso tan destructivo para esos artefactos- susurro el pequeño con la mirada baja

-Sé que va en nuestra contra, pero la humanidad no puede seguir así, es por su propia seguridad- contesto el más alto seguro de sí mismo

-No puedes desligarte de ellos así- dijo con voz quebrada y permitió que se posara en su brazo un majestuoso quetzal

-No lo hago, pero mira…. Todas las criaturas en este mundo nos reconocen, menos ellos…- dijo con los brazos extendidos señalando a los animales que se congregaban a su alrededor

-Ya lo sé, y eso me preocupa…

-No conocen su origen, están desligados a su pasado desde hace miles de años y sus almas han sido corrompidas

-Ellos solos se han condenado- sentencio el ojiazul derramando lagrimas amargamente dejando que el ave volara libremente

************************************************************************

Por la noche Alan estaba profundamente dormido en su habitación y Alistair se encontraba muy pensativo en la oficina

-¿Ahora me dirás que te tiene así?- cuestiono William entrando

-Es algo que dijo Alan ayer

-¿Que?

-Que él pensaba que las bombas se encontraban profundamente enterradas y por eso no había rastro de ellas

-¿Le permitiste ver tu investigación?- le pregunto molesto

-¡No! Es muy inteligente, está al tanto de todo y amm no creo que su idea este tan equivocada

-Para eso tendrías que excavar en los lugares del siniestro

-Lo sé, pero no quisiera arriesgarme, con todo esto de la explosión en DC tuve que mover el dinero a otros países para asegurarlo y de verdad estoy tentado a largarnos de aquí

-¿Crees que la situación este tan mal?

-No estaremos como Nigeria, pero la cosa se pondrá fea-susurro- pensé que tal vez podríamos ir con tus padres, y así ellos podrían conocer a Alan

-Supongo que es buena idea, pero ahora debes dormir mañana hablaremos con el niño de esto- susurro tomando su esposo de la mano y guiándolo a su dormitorio

*****************************************************

En la madrugada cuando casi todos en la ciudad de New York dormían, una enorme luz ilumino la habitación de Alan Bradbury haciendo brillar las paredes purpura y despertando al pequeño, dos enormes figuras se mostraron ante él estirando una mano

-¿Papás?- susurro el pequeño

-Sí, hemos venido por ti- dijo el hombre de tez oscura y el niño los vio extrañado al ver sus facciones tan desconocidas y a la vez tan familiares

-Nosotros somos padres de todos- dijo el de piel pálida hincándose frente a él y algo hizo click en la mente del niño, miles de imágenes se agolparon en su mente con un conocimiento ancestral que obviamente no podía ser de él y que sin embargo acepto de inmediato.

-¿Y mis otros papás?- susurro el niño mirando hacia la puerta

-Ellos no pueden venir, pero tú tienes una misión con nosotros y tus demás hermanos

-Pero no quiero dejarlos- dijo abrazando su peluche de Ironman con fuerza soltando una lagrimitas- yo quiero a mi papi Al y a papá Will

-Puedes venir con nosotros o quedarte, es tu decisión hijo- susurro el más alto con voz amorosa…


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

Alistair no tardo en llamar a la policía en cuanto noto la ausencia de su hijo, obviamente estos tardaron más de lo normal por la desorganización gubernamental del país

El moreno gritaba como loco en las calles de la ciudad buscando a Alan sosteniendo con fuerza un pedazo de papel en sus manos, su rostro se bañaba en lágrimas mientras poco a poco su cordura se iba esfumando

-¡¡¡Al!!! ¡¡¡ALAN!!! – gritaban mientras lo buscaban, la poca gente en las calles los miraba como si tuvieran un tercer ojo

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca vio a un padre desesperado?.... ¿Nunca perdió un hijo?- grito Alistair a una anciana que los señalaba con sonrisa burlona

-Al, tranquilo- dijo el rubio tomándolo de los hombros

-¿Por qué?- sollozaba el menor- Una semana, ¡¡¡solo lo tuve una semana y me lo quitaron!!!

Y se dejó abrazar por su esposo mientras leía aquella nota de puño y letra de su hijo “LOS AMO”… esa había sido su única despedida.

****************************************************************

Pasaron tres días y no había rastro alguno de Alan Bradbury, Alistair estaba moviendo mar y tierra para encontrarlo y estaba cien por ciento convencido de que la desaparición de su hijo estaba ligada a las múltiples desapariciones y explosiones alrededor del mundo, que por cierto ya habían cesado, sin embargo no podían ignorar los grandes cambios… Enormes volcanes simplemente cesaron su actividad sin motivo alguno, bastos ríos disminuyeron su caudal, bosques enteros quedaron secos de la noche a la mañana, manadas de diversas especies animales simplemente durmieron y no volvieron a despertar jamás. Enormes terremotos y tornados devastaron ciudades completas, grandes inundaciones acabaron con poblaciones enteras. El planeta parecía estar muriendo.

En este momento se encontraban en un avión privado hacia Nueva Zelanda, el moreno estaba convencido de que había pistas que los llevaban al casquete ártico, según algunas extrañas lecturas electromagnéticas. William pensaba que su marido se había vuelto loco pero aun así acepto el viaje por el bienestar de su matrimonio, aunque admitía que su corazón albergaba alguna pequeña esperanza de recuperar a su pequeño.

**************************************************************

Ambos visitantes de nuestro planeta se encontraban en un enorme cuarto de control, en su cara se podía leer la desolación y desesperación por saber lo que muy pronto harían, lo único que los mantenía cuerdos eran aquellos pequeños que descansaban en las habitaciones de aquella “nave”, todos aquellos niños tan inteligentes que habían decidido acompañarles para salvar a su especie, para cumplir con la segunda oportunidad que se les estaba dando.

Todos convivían cual hermanos que hubiesen crecido juntos, ahora que compartían los conocimientos ancestrales y recordaban su verdadero origen, todo rastro de la perversión de la sociedad humana parecía haber desaparecido de sus pequeñas mentes.

-¿Padre?- susurro una pequeña pelirroja tomando la mano del más alto

-¿Que sucede, Elizabeth?

-¿Cuándo nos marcharemos?

-Mañana- susurro en respuesta el ojiverde

-¿Nuestros otros padres sufrirán?- pregunto mirando directamente a sus hijos

-No, no se darán cuenta de lo que sucederá

-¿Crees que ellos nos extrañen?

-Muy probablemente- contesto el ojiazul hincándose junto a la pequeña- ¿tú los extrañas?

-Sí, pero… quiero estar con ustedes- dijo son una suave sonrisa

-Ve con tus hermanos- le dijo el pelinegro y beso su mejilla antes de que ella fuera con los demás niños

****************************************************************

Alistair y William caminaban por el pasaje helado en compañía de su guía de expedición, guiados por los sofisticados aparatos de lectura electromagnética que el moreno había conseguido, las lecturas iban en aumento y el ingeniero se exaltaba caminando cada vez más rápido.

-Sr. Korsakov- grito el guía- ¡no debe separarse tanto con esta ventisca podría perderse!

-Mi apellido es Bradbury- le contesto molesto- ¡y tu cumple con tu maldito trabajo! ¡Necesito encontrar a mi hijo hoy mismo!

-Al- el rubio se adelantó tomándolo del brazo y acomodándose el enorme abrigo- debemos descansar, llevamos horas caminando

-Pero… Will… debemos encontrar a Alan…

-¿De que servirá que lo encuentres cuando estemos medio muertos?- le cuestiono molesto

-Yo… ti…t-tienes razón- susurro y se dejó abrazar- lo lamento tanto... Perdí a mis padres, no puedo perderlo a él también

****************************************************************

-Ya es hora- susurro el mayor

-Espera… hay… hay alguien aquí- dijo el ojiazul mostrándole la consola, había tres figuras en la superficie del casquete ártico

-Debemos irnos, eso no importa…

-Si han llegado aquí, por supuesto que importa- le dijo tomándolo del brazo- merecen la pena

******************************************************************

Los tres hombres instalaron un pequeño campamento para descansar por una o dos horas, cuando un haz de luz ilumino el paisaje haciendo que dos enormes criaturas aparecieran frente a ellos

-¡¿Que carajos?!- grito el guía y sacando una pistola disparo a las imponentes figuras que se encontraban ahí al parecer de la nada.

El más alto de ellos estiro una mano y el arma voló directamente hacia él, destruyéndola solo con su fuerza

-Es justamente por esto que tomamos la decisión- Dijo viendo a su pareja

-¿Que son ustedes?- cuestiono Alistair acercándose sin poder evitar maravillarse con lo que veía.

Dos perfectos especímenes humanoides de por lo menos dos metros de alto, uno de ellos de piel pálida y cabellera negra corta, con unos hermosos ojos azules, el otro con una cabellera aún más oscura pero tan larga que su trenza llegaba a la altura de su cintura, una piel de un tono más oscuro que cualquiera de raza negra que hubiese conocido antes y unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

-¿Qué?- le contesto el de tez oscura con sorna- la pregunta es quienes, ¿es que acaso no reconoces a la raza humana en nosotros?

-Nosotros no medimos casi tres metros- le contesto burlándose

-Cállate Alistair- dijo el rubio que aún estaba impresionado por la demostración de fuerza- algo me dice que ellos son los responsables de todo…

-¿Ustedes están destruyendo el planeta?- rugió el ruso

-¿Nosotros?- se rio el ojiverde- Mira a tu alrededor, observa, analiza, recuerda… ¿Quiénes están matando a esta tierra?

-No sé de qué hablas…

-Yo si- contesto el rubio entendiendo- pero esa no es la manera de detenernos, lo destruirán todo

Alistair le miro sin entender una sola palabra de lo que decían, la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas pero logro poner atención cuando el de ojos azules decidió hablar

-La humanidad se ha orillado a su propia miseria. Su tierra agoniza por las guerras sin sentido que ustedes han creado, tantas especies que han desaparecido… ustedes son la siguiente

-¿Porque ustedes lo dicen?- grito el guía de expedición

-¿Quien más sino?

-¿Quiénes son?- susurro William

-Ustedes no nos recuerdan… su fe ciega les habla de nosotros de una manera trastornada que a muchos a incitado al odio- dijo el más alto y su cabello trenzado se agito con el viento- he tenido muchos nombres en este universo, pero aquí han decidido llamarme Adam…

-Y a mí me han llamado Eve- susurro el ojiazul pasando una mano por su corto cabello con una sonrisa nostálgica

-¿Están jodiendo, cierto?

-Nosotros somos sus creadores- dijeron al mismo tiempo con un tono de voz que no permitió que se les pusiera en duda

-Pero… ambos… ambos son… son hombres…

-Como es natural- contesto Adam

-¿Natural?- dijo Alistair sin dar crédito a lo que oía

-Yo geste en mi vientre a la humanidad- susurro Eve- pero mis hijos morían, mis retoños no podían engendrar

-Es el primer planeta donde esto nos sucedió- dijo Adam recordando el gran dolor que sintieron- ustedes son nuestros hijos más jóvenes y por su propia supervivencia tuvimos que recurrir a la sabiduría de nuestros primeros hijos

-Ellos nos ayudaron a crear a la mujer- continuo el otro dejándoles impactados


	6. Capítulo Cinco

_Tenían tantas esperanzas en este planeta, llevaban tanto tiempo planeándolo, “Adam” y “Eve” por fin estaban en el tercer planeta del sistema solar, el cual sería el hogar de sus nuevos hijos, aquellos que debían ser los más avanzados y que serían la cúspide de la civilización y la sabiduría, aquellos que lograrían superarles en espiritualidad y lograrían ascender por si mismos al siguiente plano astral._

_Sin embargo después de haber moldeado con sus propias manos a tan maravillosas criaturas que serían compañeros de vida de sus retoños, se habían llevado una gran decepción, los primeros hijos gestados no lograban concebir, simplemente el embarazo no se lograba, Eve vio con tristeza a sus hijos sumirse en la horrible depresión y si corazón se rompió al notar como sus herederos se consumían y comenzaban a morir_

_-No puedo seguir concibiendo- susurro a su pareja entre lágrimas- ellos seguirán muriendo y no se reproducen por si mismos… Están condenados a la extinción_

_El mayor al ver el dolor de su pareja, sumado al suyo propio, decidió viajar al hogar de sus primeros hijos, los más sabios hasta el momento, quienes impresionados por la historia contada por su padre decidieron intervenir por el bien de sus nuevos hermanos. Descubrieron que su “madre” estaba gestando hijos sin útero, sin embargo el problema no era él, sino el planeta que le condicionaba. Después de múltiples intentos fallidos lograron la creación de un nuevo hermano, el único que pudo adaptarse a la nueva tierra, este espécimen tenia caderas más pronunciadas (que facilitaban la gesta y el parto), tenía pechos prominentes y una estructura más fina y delicada… Era un ser nunca antes visto, decidieron llamarlo mujer…_

_Los primeros hijos crearon mujeres de cada una de las bellas criaturas que sus padres habían creado y de esa manera la vida siguió su curso, así nació la humanidad y cuando estuvo lista sus padres los dejaron para que crecieran por si solos…._

_********************_

-Quieres decir- susurro Alistair- que originalmente debíamos tener úteros y poder gestar?

-Así soy yo- contesto Eve- al igual que todos mis demás hijos

-Ósea que es normal ser gay?- se burló el guía de expedición

-Sus hermanos no conocen el género femenino, por tanto para ellos las palabras homosexualidad y heterosexualidad no tienen sentido alguno- dijo Adam solemnemente- para ellos solo existe el amor

-Nos mataran por ser una decepción?- cuestiono el ruso- por no ser lo que debíamos?

-Alistair… No es como tú piensas. La humanidad ha decidido repudiar y castigar a aquellos que como tú, escuchan y sienten sus orígenes- contesto Eve

\- has escuchado el llamado, eres padre a pesar de no estar con una mujer, pero cuantos son los que te han suprimido e incluso intentado curarte?- termino Adam acercándose a él

-Entonces no hay marchas atrás?- dijo William tomando la mano de su esposo

-No, en cuanto nos vayamos llegara el fin

-Que pasara con mi niño?- sollozo el moreno al aceptar su destino

-Alan y sus demás hermanos, deberán ir con nuestros primeros hijos, sus hermanos mayores, ahí aprenderán lo que debieron aprender desde un principio, mientras tanto les buscaremos un nuevo hogar, e irán ahí cuando estén listos- susurro Eve

-Nos recordaran?- cuestiono William

-Por supuesto, ustedes son sus padres después de todo, no olvidaran nada de lo que fue su vida aquí, serán mejores seres humanos

-Sera doloroso?- siguió preguntando el rubio- es decir, cuando muramos…

-No, será rápido como dormir- se apresuró a explicar el ojiazul- deben entender que no los estamos matando… ayudaremos a sus almas a pasar al siguiente plano, un lugar donde no existe el dolor, hambre o guerra, serán seres de luz y paz, pero ya no tendrán una existencia física o tangible, solo espiritual.

-No suena tan mal- susurro el moreno limpiándose las lágrimas

-Hijos míos, los amo más que a mi existencia, ustedes son mis hijos más queridos, aquellos que más me han dolido- sollozo Eve- por quienes más me he preocupado, solo deseo librarlos del sufrimiento y darles paz

-Existe el infierno?- se atrevió a preguntar Alistair

-No- contesto Adam- Ninguno de mis hijos jamás será juzgado por sus acciones para permitirle el acceso al “paraíso”, a pesar de sus errores sabemos que son buenos, y la luz que les hemos obsequiado al crearlos sigue en su interior

-Díganle a Alan que lo amamos- lloro el moreno abrazándose con fuerza al pecho de su marido

-Él lo sabe- contestaron aquellos enormes seres a la par- Cierren los ojos, no teman, sigan siendo ustedes mismos… no olviden el amor y todo estará bien.

El cielo se ilumino por aquel bello haz de luz y los ancestros desaparecieron, la enorme nave se posiciono sobre ellos y con enorme fuerza y estrepito se fue. Aquellos tres humanos miraron conmocionados a su alrededor esperando ver ráfagas, llamas o terremotos pero nada paso todo a su alrededor seguía igual, a excepción de la pesadez que notaban en el aire.

Aquel matrimonio movió cielo mar y tierra para poder llegar a su hogar aquella misma noche, sin decir palabra alguna se ducharon, y una vez en su dormitorio se abrazaron e hicieron el amor por última vez con la misma intensidad y pasión que la primera. Alargaron cada segundo de la noche abrazados en la cama, platicando acerca de su amor, cada recuerdo que tenían del otro, explicando como nunca antes los sentimientos que tenían desde el momento que se conocieron, lloraron por su hijo hasta que el cansancio los venció y por más que se negaban cayeron en brazos de Morfeo

************************************

_-Alistair…. Hijo- susurro una voz familiar, el moreno se levantó lentamente sintiéndose más liviano, al sentarse en la cama observo a Eve de pie frente a él- Es hora hijo_

_-He muerto?- grito asustado_

_-No… haz ascendido- le contesto sonriendo- admira tu verdadera belleza, la esencia de la vida…_

_Alistair vio sus manos… y no encontró nada, solo luz, no podía distinguir su piel, sus manos, sus dedos ni uñas solo veía una tenue silueta insinuada bajo el resplandor de aquella cálida luz amarilla. Quedo fascinado, nunca en su vida había observado algo tan hermoso_

_-Donde esta William?_

_-Te vera del otro lado… las almas gemelas están destinadas a encontrarse donde sea que estén- le contesto Eve tomando de la mano y guiándolo hacia aquella especie de vórtice brillante que estaba frente a ellos._


	7. Epílogo

**_Es bastante difícil poder describir lo que sucedió después, puesto que solo los seres que han alcanzado la iluminación pueden cruzar aquel portal, se sabe que todos encontramos la paz pues aquella noche al dormir toda la humanidad exhaló su último aliento, continente a continente las respiraciones se fueron apagando una a una mientras descansábamos, fue rápido, igual a dormir y tener un dulce sueño. Que paso con nuestro planeta? Simple… dejo de ser nuestro, todas las especies animales y vegetales perecieron con la humanidad, el tercer planeta del sistema solar, al cual llamamos Tierra se restauró por sí solo, curando las heridas que la humanidad fue dejándole con el paso de los años y se cree que pronto nacerá de nuevo la vida en ella, de nuevo pura y sana._ **

**_Miles de años siendo amos y señores de esta Tierra…. Arrogantes nos volvimos y perdimos nuestra motivación, olvidamos nuestros orígenes. Adam y Eve ayudaron a sus hijos a darse cuenta de la verdad, pues el ser humano hasta no verse completamente desnudo, no fue consciente que todos somos iguales y entre nosotros no hay diferencia alguna. Sin piel, sin religión, sin política, sin sexo ni genero… Simplemente luz y espíritu._ **

**_Nuestros niños prodigio, destinados a restaurar nuestro legado, un legado libre de destrucción, sin odio ni guerra… Ellos se fueron para jamás volver, el nuevo hogar de la humanidad (muy lejos de nuestros orígenes a decir verdad) ha sido hasta el momento un lugar de paz y armonía pues quienes tuvieron la dicha de conocer a los primeros hijos de Adam y Eve se encargaron de que jamás se repitieran los errores que por poco nos llevan a la extinción. En honor a sus demás hermanos que habían ascendido conservaron sus nombres y crearon familias, construyeron ciudades y acordaron un solo gobierno (como se usaba en la Tierra) pero se eliminaron los conflictos y guerras, se acabó la religión y el fanatismo, se eliminó la violencia, nunca más fue alguien acechado por sus costumbres, gustos ni fue prohibido pensamiento alguno. Ellos llegaron a ser aún más grandes que sus hermanos mayores: los primeros nacidos, compartiendo su sabiduría entre los múltiples mundos de sus hermanos._ **

**_Hemos llegado entonces queridos hermanos al final de este relato, que espero sea de ayuda a nuestras futuras generaciones, Es verdad que el ser humano por naturaleza es violento y hemos tenido mucho miedo durante mucho tiempo, es por eso que he decidido terminar este relato (algo deficiente pues ya no escribo como cuando era joven y mis recuerdos comienzan a ser confusos) para que con mi muerte no muera la sabiduría que tanto nos ha costado adquirir, pues soy el ultimo niño prodigio que queda con vida, la ancianidad se ha llevado a mis demás hermanos, los “originales” como nos llaman las generaciones jóvenes. Para finalizar, como nota personal debo decir que aun a mis 119 años, ni un solo día he dejado de pensar y honrar a mis padres, les debo mucho y los ame con todo mi ser a pesar del poco tiempo que estuve a su lado, fueron los mejores seres humanos que conocí en la Tierra y es por ellos que me he esforzado en ser un mejor ser humano y no solo ser digno hijo de Adam y Eve, sino también de Alistair y William Bradbury._ **

**_Alan Bradbury_ **

**_Antiguo ministro y decano de la Universidad de Terra Nova_ **

****

**FIN**


End file.
